Fenrir
Fenrir (フェンリル, Fenriru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Fenrir was prophesied to kill Odin during Ragnarok, so Odin bound Fenrir to his throne. At Ragnarok, Fenrir will escape and kill Odin in revenge for his imprisonment. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Kaijuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Youjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Wilder Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Wilder Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Youjuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Youjuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Youjuu Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Wilder Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fortune Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil: Antagonist *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Youjuu Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Fenrir can only be acquired through fusion. Enemy variants can be encountered within Suginami Tunnels' gold-level instance and within the final boss room for the Suginami Unknown boss rush. He is also the final boss of the Azura's Special Training storyline quest where he is accidentally summoned instead of a Kodama. Fenrir is among the mountable demons within the game. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fenrir can be recruited as an ally in the Underground ruins in Soul Hackers, or alternitavely created by fusing Haunt Vetala and Yoma Peri in the Goumaden. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Fenrir is an effeminate wolf servant of Lucifer, usually in the company of his fellow servant Abaddon. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Fenrir can perform the combo Blizzard with Sleipnir and Ragnarok with Loki. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Fenrir appears as the strongest member of the Beast race. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel = - |Curse = Null |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 0% |Stone = 0% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Charge |Skill2 = Madness Crush |Skill3 = Retaliate |D-Skill1 = Madness Crush |D-Skill2 = Retaliate |D-Skill3 = Ice Breath |Password = 4jyddkZpqRsz#Rqr kEWM#AyzpRqGQRsb }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel=- |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Titanomachia |Effect1= Heavy Physical damage to all enemies. Has a high critical rate and low accuracy |Cost1= 30 |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Beastly Reaction |Effect2= Increases hit/evade rate |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Energy Drain |Effect3= Absorbs HP & MP from a single enemy |Cost3= 10 MP |Level3= 72 |Skill4=High Phys Pleroma |Effect4=Greatly increases Physical damage |Cost4= Auto |Level4=73 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''As a Persona'' }} ''As a Demon'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Fury Order Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Boss Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons